Romancing Ginny
by OHGinnyfan
Summary: Harry and Ginny's friendship had begun to blossom into more during the Christmas Holidays of Harry's seventh year. At Valentine's Day, after saying the wrong thing, can Harry win her back? A short story in response to a Valentine's Day Challenge.


**Romancing Ginny**

**By OHGinnyfan**

_A/N:  This was written in response to the 2004 Valentine's Day Challenge at PhoenixSong.net._

_Everything needs to be perfect, _Harry thought to himself as he surveyed the room. He had really ballsed things up this time with Ginny Weasley. He and Ginny had grown _closer_ since spending the Christmas holidays at the Burrow, and Harry had come to really value his relationship with the youngest Weasley. But then, he went and opened his mouth.

Two days earlier, he and Ginny had been studying together in what had become "their room". When the Gryffindor common room became too noisy, they would retreat to the old Charms classroom to study in peace. They had dubbed it "their room" and began meeting there after dinner to work on their homework.

Finishing up early, they'd decided to spend some quality time together – alone. Time to talk and snog was precious, due to exams and NEWTs, and their talk turned to the upcoming summer holiday and what Harry's plans were after completing Hogwarts.

Looking at Ginny, he said very quietly, "You know what I have to do after school lets out. I have to go after him. He won't leave me alone until either he or I are dead."

"Harry, don't talk like that. I want us to have a normal life – you deserve that – _we _deserve that."

"Gin," Harry moaned, "we've been through this. I want us to have a normal life too. But you know as well as I do that he won't leave me alone. And honestly, if he finds out about us, you'll be in danger as well. That's why we can't be more than we already are."

"And what exactly are we, Harry?"

Harry paused as he considered his answer. He knew that Ginny wanted a more serious relationship than what he was willing to give her. It's not that he didn't want to give it to her; he just didn't want to place her in danger.

"Gin, you know we can't appear to be more than friends right now. If something happened to you...."

"Harry, I think you're worth the risk. I want to be more than friends. You deserve to have someone care for you – to lo-love you. You deserve that, Harry."

"Gin, I can't let that happen. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you. If I make it through the final battle, we can have a go at it then." 

"When did this become _your decision alone? When did it become __your decision to protect me?" Ginny's temper began to rise. "Harry, the last I checked, I can make my own decisions and protect myself, you know. I'm not a child. And I choose us. You need to decide if you choose us, too."_

And with that, Ginny gathered up her things and left the classroom. 

And she hadn't spoken to him since.

So Harry was in their room, working to make it perfect for Valentine's Day. Harry enlisted Dobby to help him make the room _romantic. He hoped he could get Ginny to forgive him long enough to bring her here. _

Harry headed back to the common room and went in. Ginny was sitting by the fire; a million miles away in her thoughts. Harry approached her and cleared his throat. She looked up at him with a questioning look. Harry asked, "May I sit down?" Ginny nodded. Sitting down beside her, Harry said, "Gin, I'm sorry I was such a prat the other night. I'd like to make it up to you. I have a special surprise for you for Valentine's Day."

Ginny looked at him with a mix of surprise and pleasure on her face. "You do?" she questioned. "What sort of surprise?"

"You'll have to follow me to find out."

Standing up, Harry held out his hand for her to take. They left the common room and headed toward their room.

"Harry, you're going too fast," Ginny said, as she hurried to catch up with him.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled. "I 'm just excited to get there."

The couple continued along in silence. When they had reached their destination, Harry turned to Ginny and said, "Close your eyes."

Ginny looked at him questioningly, but complied. Taking her hand, Harry led her into the room.

"Open your eyes."

The sight in front of Ginny was something out of a fairytale. The room was dimly lit by what seemed like a thousand candles. There were roses everywhere – every available surface within the room had a vase of roses -- mostly red, but there were other colours, too. In the centre of the room was a small table covered in a white tablecloth with two place settings. Each place had a platter covered with a silver dome. Two candlesticks and two dozen roses in a silver vase also adorned the table.

Ginny took in a breath. "Oh my goodness, Harry, this is beautiful!" Turning to face him, she asked, "Did you do this yourself?"

"Well," Harry said, as he looked at his feet, "Dobby helped me. I told him what I wanted and he arranged everything."

Ginny looked at him in disbelief. "Harry, this is _amazing_. You did this all for me?"

"Yes." Harry paused as he led her over to the sofa, where they sat down. Taking her hand, he said, "I want you to know how much you mean to me. I was a prat the other night. I know you can defend yourself. I just care about you a lot, Gin, and it would kill me to have something happen to you just because you were my girlfriend." Harry looked deep into her eyes and continued, "But that decision isn't one I should make myself. Your opinion and feelings count, and I didn't think about them. I hope you'll forgive me."

Ginny looked into Harry's emerald eyes and could see all the sorrow he felt. She slowly released his hands and snaked her arms around his neck. Threading her fingers through his unruly hair, she brought his head down to meet her lips in a very sweet kiss. Pulling back to look into his eyes, she said, "Of course I forgive you. But I meant what I said the other day – you deserve to have a life, Harry. Voldemort shouldn't be allowed to control your decisions." 

Harry smiled. "I know, Gin. You mean so much to me – I choose us. I think – I think I'm falling in lo-love with you."

"Oh Harry," Ginny began, tears forming in her eyes.

_Oh crap! I've gone and ballsed things up again by saying that I love her, _Harry thought miserably. "Gin, if you don't feel the same way, it's okay, really. Please don't cry."

"Harry, it's okay; I'm just extremely happy. I love you too. I have for a long time. I just never thought I'd hear those words from you."

Harry smiled and kissed her again. Slowly he ran his tongue across her lips, seeking permission for entrance. She complied and he deepened the kiss further than he ever had before.

After what seemed like hours, they broke the kiss off, and leaned their foreheads against each other. Looking deep into her chocolate eyes, Harry suggested that they eat the dinner prepared for them.

Lifting the dome on his dish, Harry wrinkled his nose. "What _is_ that smell?"

Ginny laughed. "It's probably some sort of fish. It is rather odorous, isn't it?"

"That's a nice way to put it!"

"Why don't we taste it and see how it is?"

Harry and Ginny both tried the fish and found it tasted good, despite the odour. Soon, dessert was served by Dobby, and both young people took their coffee to the sofa.

Harry paused as he reached into his pocket. "Gin, I have another gift for you."

"Harry, this is more than enough. Dinner, roses, atmosphere – it's all been perfect. You didn't need to do anything else for me."

"I wanted to though. I saw this and thought of you." Harry handed her a small, white jewellery box. Ginny gasped as she opened it. Looking with wide eyes at Harry, she said, "Harry, this is too much. It's beautiful, but it's too much." She slowly lifted a lovely teardrop-shaped emerald necklace out of the box.

"It's a beautiful shade of green—just like your eyes, Harry." 

Harry sighed. "Yes, I know it goes with my eyes," he muttered. "I thought it would look lovely around your neck with your red hair and all. Try it on."

Harry took the necklace and undid the clasp. Bringing it around her neck as she moved her hair, he fastened it. Turning around to face him, she fingered the delicate stone.

"It's gorgeous on you, Gin. I knew it would be."

"Harry, it's beautiful. I love it. Thank you."

"Gathering her up in his arms, he whispered in her ear, "You're welcome. Happy Valentine's Day, Gin."

Ginny smiled as Harry bent his head for another kiss.

_A/N: {Shakes head} Sad, sad attempt, I know. But it fulfilled the requirements. __J__  I would like to thank my pre-beta, Jen and my beta, Julie for all their help and for not choking on the fluff balls present in this fiction. You two are the best! _


End file.
